doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Magazines
Many Magazines have been publish about Doctor Who throughout it's history. Listed below are all Magazines releated to Doctor Who, ordered by Publisher. BBC Magazines : See Doctor Who Adventures for a full list of DWA releases. BBC Magazines was the banner under which the BBC released Doctor Who Adventures. In late 2011, it merged with two other companies to form Immediate Media Company London Limited. DWA was launched as a fortnightly publication with its first issue cover-dated 5 April 2006. In 2015 after issue 363, it was relaunched with a new issue 1, now published by Panini. Doctor Who: Monster Invasion was a new collectible Doctor Who magazine and trading card series, similar to Battles in Time, that was unveiled by BBC Magazines in April 2010. Eaglemoss Publications Ltd : See Doctor Who: Figurine Collection for more information and a full list of releases. Eaglemoss Publications Ltd is a book and magazine publishing company which publishes Doctor Who: Figurine Collection. It was launched on 28 August 2013 and continues as of 2017. GE Fabbri Ltd GE Fabbri Ltd was the publisher of part-works Doctor Who: Battles in Time and Doctor Who DVD Files. Marvel UK : See Doctor Who Magazine for more information and a full list of releases of DWM. Marvel UK (The British imprint of American publisher Marvel Comics) have published many Magazines about Doctor Who, beginning in 1979. Marvel UK is now owned by the Panini publishing group. Marvel's most famous Doctor Who publication is Doctor Who Weekly, which later went onto become Doctor Who Magazine, the longest-running and most prolific magazine related to Doctor Who. In addition Marvel UK has published other Doctor Who and related magazines. Twelve issues of The Incredible Hulk Presents were published weekly in 1989, all of which carried original Seventh Doctor comic strips. Between 1992 and 1994, they published Doctor Who Classic Comics, which ran for 27 issues and one special, reprinting comic strips from magazines such as TV Century 21, Countdown, TV Action, TV Comic, The Incredible Hulk Presents, Doctor Who Weekly, Doctor Who Monthly and Doctor Who Magazine. The large-format Doctor Who Poster Magazine was published by Marvel UK between 1994 and 1995, running for eight issues and consisting of 16 pages that when unfolded made a giant poster on one side and contained story checklists, articles and features relating to the poster on the other. Panini : See Doctor Who Magazine for more information and a full list of releases of DWM. Panini Magazines is a publishing company who took over the publication of Doctor Who Magazine from Marvel Comics in 1995. Since then it has continued to publish Doctor Who Magazine and Doctor Who Magazine Special Editions. Doctor Who Insider was a Panini Comics publication for the US market that was published between May 2011 and January 2012. It returned for a Winter Special in November 2012. In 2015 Panini took over the publication of Doctor Who Adventures, relaunching the series and restarting the numbering from issue 1 again. Radio Times Radio Times is a weekly BBC magazine that publishes television and radio program listings. Doctor Who has featured on many covers of Radio Times since the 1960's and several specials have been published relating to the series. SFX SFX is a magazine started in 1995 that covers science-fiction and fantasy related media, with Doctor Who featuring prominently in various issues. In addition to the regular magazine, SFX Collection is a series of specials that focus on one specific theme, some featuring Doctor Who. Titan Magazines Titan Magazines is the magazine-publishing division of Nick Landau's Titan Publishing Group. From 2008 to 2010, Titan published Torchwood The Official Magazine, featuring behind-the-scenes articles and original comic strips and short stories based upon the spinoff. In issue #24 of Torchwood Magazine, Titan announced it was discontinuing publication of the magazine effective with issue #25. TV Comic Vworp Vworp! Vworp Vworp! was started in 2009 and is dedicated to Doctor Who comic strips and the magazine that spawned them, Doctor Who Magazine. It contains reprints of past as well as new interviews with writers and artists along with articles, features and new strips. *Magazines